huntinggroundfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Rida
Alex Akuma Rida (アレックスあくまリダ Arekkusu Akuma Rida) is a demon of the Rida Family and the next in line to rule. Though many may see him as a firecracker, always found in the middle of scuffle with bruises and cuts alike, this future leader has a secret side that would put him out in nature enjoying the escape he can find within the pages of a book. Appearance Though he is relatively average in height for his gender, standing only at 176 cm tall, Alex is one of svelte and muscular physique. In the sun, his ivory skin holds a tint of honey that compliments the red of his eyes, shining like rubies in the glow of the light. These ruby globes lie compliment to the white locks of hair that lie ruffled on his head, his head masked by a beanie to hide the scars of the horns that he had cut off to hide his identity as a demon. Slender arms shoved in his jacket pockets, and legs that walk with the grace that would save the most dry of leaves from cracking under his step, give Alex a sense of silence as he walks around, making him blend into the background of any scene. But his gait is one carried with easy self assurance and confidence in his abilities, as if he walks with a purpose. His strong jaw will often cast a half hearted smile to those who are caught up by his looks, finding it a bit uncomfortable as they stare at the scars and bruises that hold memories of many a fight. One of the most noticeable of his scars is that on his left eye that has left him blind in said eye. And if one were to get a glimpse at the hidden back of this leader, they would see similar scars painting his back like a canvas of tally marks for each lashing he received from a whip. His curve, regal nose gives his face a glimpse back to the handsome days of his childhood, but one could not mistake the way he now holds himself as a man. If your eyes continue to examine his features you would see markings that Alex has inked in his skin in an onyx black arrow pattern. These arrows can be found on his neck and along his sternum, drawing your eyes to the midline of this demon. Though other arrows may be present on his body, they are usually hidden behind his grayscale casual attire, but one may see the mesmerizing arrow that wraps around his middle finger; dancing about as Alex talks with his hands waving in undiscerned patterns in the air. Personality History Born to the life of the ruling Rida Family, Alex was forced to live the life of a successor due to his right as the first born son. If it weren't for the companionship offered by one of his slaves, Efydor, Alex may very well have ran away from the life which he despised. He did not agree with the reasoning and ideals of his parents, and disliked the scornful gazes he would get when he would walk out in town with his demonic horns on display. That was why at a young age, Alex enlisted the help of Efydor to saw off his horns; hiding their stumps beneath a beanie for all times to come. This greatly angered his family, as their horns were their pride and status symbol among the other families, and to dishonor his horns was to dishonor his family name. This behavior led to many fights with his family; the look of bruised knuckles and lacerations across his body becoming as normal to Alex as breathing. With each fist he swung in defiance of his parents, the deeper his mother and father would dig their fangs into his flesh. Even until the ripe age of 11, when other boys were out and about playing and pretending that they were the fiercest warriors about, Alex was being met with the lashings of a whip against the tender skin of his back. His mother was by far the worst to his hardened body, spitting disgrace upon him as she was appalled by the idea that she gave birth to someone so ungrateful. With his heart stained by the thought that no one could ever love a creature like him, Alex decided to seclude himself in the shadows of the land; hiding in the pages of a book to escape the hell that was his family. Trivia *His favorite thing to eat are fancy deserts. *His favorite color is green, but his favorite shade to wear is surprisingly grey. *He loves to drink coffee, but will only do so out of his favorite cat mug.